


n sends touya anon hate.

by voidcube



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, anon hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcube/pseuds/voidcube





	n sends touya anon hate.

N opedned touyas blog. n was angry with touya so n decided to send him some anon hate.   
"Are you ever going to get tired of being a fake touya? I'm asking because I'm fairly curious."  
hahahaha. sent.


End file.
